


I'd Do It All for You

by bubblepulp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24380311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblepulp/pseuds/bubblepulp
Summary: Kageyama's stressed so Hinata helps him out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	I'd Do It All for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliquoten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquoten/gifts).



Kageyama had already gone on his morning run, then his afternoon run, had eaten a big breakfast and an even bigger lunch, had done his nail maintenance while watching one of his ‘comfort matches’ of Karasuno v. Nekoma, and he was still acting like an asshole. 

Anytime Hinata tried to ask him about it, he was met with a curt ‘I’m fine’ which was insulting because anyone with one eye and two brain cells could see that was not the case. Even though they’d known each other since middle school technically and had been dating for a year, Hinata unfortunately couldn’t read Kageyama’s mind and figure out what was the cause of this weird mood, which meant that they couldn’t talk about it and solve it. Most likely, Kageyama didn’t know either which was just as annoying, so it meant that Hinata had two choices:

He could wait out the storm until Kageyama’s pissy mood had dissipated and they could talk about it like normal human beings.

He could confront Kageyama about it and drag it out of him, even if it meant Kageyama was going to be kicking and screaming the whole time.

Hinata hadn’t become a professional volleyball player by passively allowing everything to come to him, hadn’t confessed to Kageyama in their third year because he was always fine with waiting for Kageyama to come around, and he definitely wasn’t going to put up with this nonsense mood for the whole day, so when Kageyama had picked up the remote to watch the match for the _third_ time today, Hinata stood up, clapping his hands loudly enough to startle the setter.

“That’s it, I’m done doing it your way so we’re doing it my way.” Hinata had leveled a look that brooked no arguments, a look that had gotten the famously stoic Wakatoshi Ushijima pissed off, a look that made people take a step back from him because there was no way a full sized lethal predator was stuffed into 172.2 cm of tiny mandarin, but guess what, it was. “Take off your pants.”

It had only taken a few months for Kageyama to get used to the fact that they had sex and that they had it with a surprising regularity, and though he would never admit it, he still turned a bit pink when Hinata bossed him around. Hinata wasn’t sure that Kageyama was even aware of it, but it made him lick his lips, eager, as he watched Kageyama grumble but comply. 

Hinata plopped down on the couch, helping tug Kageyama’s shorts and boxers off the rest of the way, smacking Kageyama's hands that tried to swat his hands away, putting one hand on Kageyama’s hip. Under Hinata’s watchful gaze, Kageyama was already starting to show signs of arousal which was good, and Kageyama’s flush start to spread from his face down to his neck, which was even better, but if Hinata looked at Kageyama like this he’d forget to be annoyed. Which was so not the point, so he smacked at Kageyama’s hip, raising his brows pointedly, because sometimes Kageyama did better with nonverbal instructions when he was like this. 

Kageyama looked like he was about to argue, which was hilarious considering he was already half naked and half hard and Hinata hadn’t even touched him yet, not really, so Hinata pitched himself up, crushing their mouths together to stop him. Kageyama nipped at his mouth, petulant, and Hinata bit back as good as Kageyama gave, tongue swiping at the seam of Kageyama’s mouth to get him to part his lips. He licked into Kageyama’s mouth, hands on either side of Kageyama’s face so he could pull him as close as possible, kissing him forcefully until they both had to draw away just to catch a few gasping breaths, Hinata’s brows furrowed.

“You’re being an idiot.” Hinata told him. “If you’re not going to tell me what’s bothering you, and your other ways of relaxing aren’t working, let me help you.”

Well kissed Kageyama was less likely to argue, his mouth a downward slash, but he did nod at least, which was progress. He turned over so that his very muscular and nice ass was in the air and his face was pillowed in his crossed arms. Only in this would Kageyama be so obedient, and only with Hinata. It was a nice little thrill of power, of being recognized and seen and found worthy, but this wasn’t about Hinata at the moment.

He pressed wet, open mouthed kisses along Kageyama’s spine as he moved downwards, listening to how Kageyama’s breathing started to hitch. Because he was still annoyed, he bit down into the muscle of Kageyama’s ass as soon as he made it there, smirking at how Kageyama growled warningly at it, the sound bleeding into a small gasp as Hinata exhaled hot over Kageyama’s entrance. Hinata would like to say that he was a master at this, that he could take Kageyama apart expertly and without breaking a sweat, but even after a year of this, Hinata still couldn’t help the way his heartbeat started to race, how surreal it felt sometimes.

He’d had a few partners before Kageyama, but like when it came to playing volleyball, no one really compared to this grumpy jerk. Some days he still couldn’t believe they were dating, that he got to wake up next to him, that they got to play volleyball against each other and together, and that at the end of the day, they went home together. That Kageyama trusted Hinata enough to do this, and miraculously, liked it. That had been one of Hinata’s worst fears when Kageyama had told him he had never thought about doing things like this and he’d never been with anyone else. If Hinata had ruined sex for Kageyama, somehow he felt like he would never live it down.

Resisting the urge to slap at his face to get himself back in the game, Hinata leaned forward and licked one long swipe along Kageyama’s entrance, rewarded with a loud exhale for his trouble. Neither he nor Kageyama have the patience for teasing, so Hinata licked into Kageyama quickly, alternating between sucking harshly, which gets Kageyama to shout progressively louder, to licking into him, which has Kageyama’s breathing coming out in harsh pants. He liked doing this, mostly because Kageyama’s noises and body were honest and easy to read in a way that few things about Kageyama were. It also made Hinata feel like he was spiking ball after unstoppable ball, at the peak of his game and invincible. It was a feeling he only got from volleyball and Kageyama, and it made his head swim slightly.

A bit blindly, Hinata reached over to one of their end tables, fishing out a tube of well used lube, backing up slightly to coat his fingers in it as Kageyama caught his breath. By the way his back was heaving, and the wet spots all over their couch, Kageyama was close. Good.

He’d worked Kageyama open enough that as soon as he pressed a finger into him, he was swallowed up all the way to the knuckle, Kagayama’s shouts muffled by the cushions. It just made Hinata want to hear him more, so a bit mercilessly, he pushed in another finger, watching as Kageyama’s spine go stiff with pleasure before he melted against him.

“ _Shouyou_.” He moaned, needy and desperate, and didn’t Hinata love the way he said his name, like it was a mantra to win or a prayer? Hinata alternated between fingers, licking, and teeth, Kageyama slowly crumbling under his ministrations. When he came with a shout with Hinata was three fingers in, his tongue licking between them, it felt better than any victory.

Hinata stood up to rinse out his mouth and clean up his face and fingers, and when he came back to help Kageyama clean up, he was a boneless lump on the couch. Very satisfying.

Kageyama took the water bottle that Hinata offered him, looking completely delicious and wrecked, but like his bad mood had been fucked out of him. “Well?” Hinata prompted.

After a few swallows from the water bottle, Kageyama glanced over at Hinata, draping his long legs in his lap.

“I don’t think Natsu likes me.” He admitted finally, which was so endearing and so far from the truth that Hinata couldn’t help but laugh, even after Kageyama kicked him half-heartedly to get him to stop.


End file.
